valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Turner
is a twenty-seven year old Squad 7 shocktrooper and former shopkeeper with a love of battle and a sadistic streak a mile long who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. She is only mentioned in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles A florist in Bruhl until the Imperial invasion destroyed her shop. Ever since, she has fostered a deep hatred for the Empire. Any hesitation she may have felt on the battlefield soon gave way to feelings of pleasure at defeating Imperials. She began to take the front lines by choice. She stayed on after the war to train new recruits with the Drill Instructor. Even stricter than he, soldiers now whisper the name "Sadistic Jane" with reverence. ;Valkyria Chronicles 2; In Valkyria Chronicles 2, it is revealed after reading a letter sent to Calvaro that Calvaro had left Amatriain, the seat of the Gallian military where he used to train new recruits, because Jane "went pro" on him. He comments on how much tougher she is than him and how he feels sorry for whoever she comes across, with a worried Avan stating he hopes to never set foot in Amatriain. ;Expanded Biography; Jane had her own flower shop in Bruhl, but it was destroyed in during the Imperial raid. This is the source of Jane's hatred for the Empire. The more battles she participated in, the more she came to enjoy killing Imperial soldiers. As her addiction to the killing grew, she always made sure that she was at the forefront of every charge. After the war, Jane decided to stay with the military, and was assigned as an assistant to the drill sergeant. Jane was even more strict than the drill sergeant, and was soon nicknamed "Sadistic Jane" by the recruits. Gameplay For information regarding Jane's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Jane Turner/VC1 Quotes For information regarding Jane's quotes, please refer to: * Jane Turner/Quotes Trivia * Sadist can trigger when Jane attacks with her machine gun or flamethrower, but it will not trigger if she is throwing a grenade. * Jane's maximum of 307% versus personnel is the highest of any Shocktrooper. This would require her to be crouching under interception fire and attacking a Lancer. * She is one of four Shocktroopers who can potentially have an accuracy of 100, along with Rosie, Hannes Salinger and Lynn. * She is tied with Mica Hawkins and Nina Streiss for the highest Defense of any Shocktrooper, with a maximum of 32. * Due to her sadistic attitude Jane quickly became one of the more popular female characters amongst fans, due to this Jane Turner received her own gashapon figurine. She joined the original figurine set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Selvaria, and Edy. * Jane has succeeded Calvaro Rodriguez as head instructor of the Gallian military's main boot and training facility by the time the events of Valkyria Chronicles 2 take place. Navigation Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army